


Baby, I've Got Birthing Hips

by dudewhatswiththeshorts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, One Night Stands, Smut, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewhatswiththeshorts/pseuds/dudewhatswiththeshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is large for an Omega. But if you look closely, you'll see something things that clearly separate him from Alphas and Betas.</p><p>Castiel gets a front row seat to these differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I've Got Birthing Hips

“Thought you were an Alpha at first,” Cas panted against Dean’s cheek, his large hands reaching behind Dean and grabbing his ass. “Thought you wouldn’t want me the way I wanted you. On your knees with your ass in the air.”

Dean’s cock pulsed with arousal, a mewl pushing its way out of his mouth. He was so hard. So wet. “Not an Alpha,” he managed to gasp, “An Omega. Built like one, just hafta–” a pant, a whimper, a trickle of slick down his thigh. “Just hafta look at it differently.”

Cas hums his agreement against Dean’s neck. He licks a stripe up it, grinding their crotches together. “Mmm. Really?” His voice is low and rich and it makes Dean’s slick glands pulse. “Teach me Omega.”

With those as his last words, he lips Dean up, his hands under Dean’s thighs, the Omega’s arms flailing before finding purchase around Cas’ neck. He presses his nose to Cas’ scent glands and breathes. 

Cas takes Dean through the house to the bedroom. Dean doesn’t care much to look around, only wanting to focus on the Alpha carrying him. So strong. God, Dean had a thing for being manhandled. For an Omega the size of an Alpha, he was hard to carry. He was heavy. The fact Castiel could handle his weight, could bruise his hips with his fingers and hold his wrists above his head made a glob of precum run down his pulsing cock.

“Teach me, Dean,” Cas whispered as he placed Dean down on the bed, “Tell me about your Omega body.”

Cas licked his way into Dean’s mouth, sloppy and wet.

When Cas pulls away, Dean speaks. “M-my lips.”

“Mmm? What about your lips, baby?”

Dean blushes, arches at the scrape of teeth against his neck. “My lips are pretty. Pink and heart shaped. They’re supposed to-t-t-to,” Dean stutters. Cas pushes up Dean’s shirt, licks a path from his neck to his chest. “To seduce A-Alpha mates. To get me pregnant and spread my DNA into the world.”

Cas lifts his mouth. “Sure they’re not just like that for cock sucking?”

Dean makes a sound, another wave of slick leaking from his fluttering hole.

“I think they’d look beautiful around a cock. Around a knot. Preferably mine,” Cas says, “And by the smell of it, I think you like that idea.”

Dean shivers and nods because he can barely speak.

Cas urges him on. “Continue, baby. Tell me about your body.” A gently hand cups his cheek. Dean leans into the touch.

“My neck is long ‘nd pretty,” Dean slurs, “Cuz it tells the Alpha’s that I’m unmated. That my neck is their canvas and they can place a bite wherever they want. That I can take it.”

Cas groans. This encourages Dean, his pupils blown black with arousal, his breathing becoming more frantic. “My nipples are big ’nd my pecs are soft. Cuz I’m gonna be a mommy one day. Make milk. Gonna bear puppies for my Alpha.”

Cas nips Dean’s nipple. “Want my pups baby?” he asks, voice rough. “I could fill you so good.”

Dean lets out a pathetic whimper, nodding frantically. “I w-want it! I want your puppies!”

Cas lets out a light purr in delight. He grips Dean’s shoulder and lifts him enough that he can rip the shirt off of him. “Thats better,” Cas coos.

Dean reaches up and tugs at the hem of Cas’ shirt, trying to get the Alpha to unclothe, too. “Off. Wanna feel you,” he says in a gasp. “Wanna touch your skin”

Cas growls and sits up, tugging the t-shirt over his head and throwing it across the room. Dean moans as he takes in the sight of Cas’ chiseled body. His pecs are defined and his stomach is toned. His little brown nipples are hard and his skin is tan. God, he’s glorious. He’s every Omega’s wet dream. 

“You like it, Omega?” Cas asks. Dean nods furiously. “You can touch, puppy.”

Dean does. He traces the line of Cas’ collar bones and rubs Cas’ little nipples, amazed at how different they are from his own. He presses against the firm muscles of his abdomen, rubs his hands up and down Cas’ sides.

“You’re beautiful,” Dean says, “Absolutely gorgeous.”

Cas chuckles. “Not as pretty as you, Omega.” Dean is sure he added the ‘Omega’ in for the sole purpose of making Dean whine. In day to day life, Dean hates when his designation is mentioned, but in bed, the thought of him submitting to an Alpha drives his hormones crazy. He begins to ache and beg and whine and _need._

“Come on, Dean,” Cas whispers, “Prove to me how much of a pretty Omega you are.” 

Dean swallows. “My tummy. It’s s-soft and sticks out a bit because of my womb. Because I’m supposed to carry pups in my tummy.”

“My pups?” Cas asks.

“ _Yes._ Carry your pups, Cas, only yours,” Dean rushes to say. “And m-my hands are soft and small so I can care for your pups, Cas, _your_ pups.”

Cas purrs again, letting his hand trail down and unbutton Dean’s jeans. The Omega gasps, his jeans absolutely soaked by now from how hot everything’s become. Dean’s never been this needy for an Alpha, never been so ready to have another’s pups, yet Cas talking about Dean being pregnant with _his_ babies is enough for Dean to beg and whine and cry. He’s never been wetter.

“What about this?” Cas asks, his voice getting softer. His eyes getting redder, Alpha bleeding into them. “What about your precious Omega cock?”

Dean whines as Cas lays the softest of touches against his jean-clad dick. “‘m not big,” he admits. 

Cas grins, leans down and kisses Dean once, twice. Licks into his mouth. Bites his lips. When they part, Dean is dazed and spacey, trying to continue his explanation without sounding too out of it. Too caught up in lust.

“My cock isn’t all that big cuz ‘m not supposed to knock anyone up. ‘m supposed to _be_ knocked up. A-and my balls aren’t too big either cuz I don’t produce as much seed as an Alpha.”

Cas purrs. Dean likes when he does that, it makes him feel like he’s done a good job. “I think you’re the perfect size,” Cas whispers. He drags Dean’s zipper down slowly until Dean’s boxer-clad cock is revealed. 

Dean gasps a little before admitting, “Sometimes I wear girl panties.”

Cas mirrors Dean’s gasp and his eyes go red. “Delectable, Dean,” he says. He pulls out the Omega’s cock. It is indeed not as big as an Alpha, but it’s not as small as a normal Omega’s, either. “You’re the perfect size, Dean,” Cas repeats. And then he goes down on Dean’ cock. The Omega _wreaths_ under the attention his cock is getting. No Alpha has ever given Dean a blow job.

Cas swallows Dean to the hilt, swallowing around his length before sliding Dean’s cock out of his mouth and sucking the head, licking the glands, gently grazing his teeth against the sensitive flesh. Dean spasms and cries and screams, slick pouring out of him by what must be _the gallon_ , the back of his jeans and his boxers sticking to his ass. 

“M-m-my h-hips,” Dean tries to continues, “They’re wide f-for b-birthing. B-but slimmer th-than an Alpha’s to se-seduce ma-mates!” As if Dean’s comment encouraged the Alpha, Cas immediately grips onto Dean’s hips, his fingers bruising the Omega’s tender flesh. The Alpha continues his pattern of swallowing and licking Dean until Dean is on the brink of coming, yelling and pleading for the Alpha to let him come.

Instead, the Alpha lets go of Dean’s cock with a _pop_.

“Now, Dean, baby,” he coos, “I don’t think you want to come until you have my knot stretching your Omega hole, hmm?”

“Yes!” Dean sobs, “Cas, wanna come on y-your knot, please!”

“Of course baby,” Cas says, “But only if you can explain to me about this right here.”

With a quick tug, Dean’s jeans are down to his thighs. Cas lets a finger tap at Dean’s hungry hole. He licks up the remnants of slick sticking to his finger. “What about this, baby?”

Dean lets out a sob, his cock aching and his ass twitching, wanting a finger inside _at least._ “M-my hole,” Dean starts, his words jumbled in his head and tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. Cas bends over and licks the tears up, whispers softly into Dean’s ear. It encourages him to go on.

“My h-hole is… wet. S-so an Alpha can m-mount me,” Dean’s voice warbles as he speaks. “It’s got slick glands and a p-prostate for pl-lea-easure. A-and I can use the muscles in it t-to milk Alpha cocks and get all their s-seed in me.”

Cas purrs into Dean’s ear. “Good job, baby. Such a good boy for me. I think you deserve a reward.”

Dean whines his hips bucking at the anticipation of a cock inside him.

He gets a finger to start with.

Dean howls.

“God, Dean, you’re so fucking _hot_ inside,” Cas hisses, “You’re burning. A-and _clenching._ ” 

Dean tries to fuck himself back on Cas’ digit, but the jeans around his thighs make it hard for him to move. He can’t imagine how painful it is for Cas to keep his hardening knot inside his tight jeans.

Soon, Cas is entering a second finger into Dean, padding at the walls of Dean’s ass. Finally, a third enters and Dean can barely hold himself together. He’s whining, _begging_ for relief. Jumbled words slipping out of his mouth, “P-please, _oh,_ Alpha _please._ I-I c-can’t– I’m – I need, _oh!”_

Cas just presses soothing kisses to Dean’s temple, pumps his fingers in and out of Dean’s sopping hole. “You’re doing so well, Dean,” he says, “So well, indeed. Are you ready, baby? For my cock?”

Dean makes a needy noise in the back of his throat and Cas laughs. “All right, puppy, hang on.”

Cas separates from Dean enough to pull down his jeans and throw them off the bed, his boxers following. Dean swallows at the sights of Cas’ thick, large, Alpha-cock. It’s _huge_ , but Dean knows he can take it. He hungers for it. 

Castiel lets his length slide slowly into Dean until he’s balls deep. The Omega cries out when it brushes against his prostate, against his swelling slick glands.

“That good, sweetheart?” Cas asks. Dean nods, his final words taken.

Castiel begins to move.

At first, he’s slow. He allows Dean to adjust to his size, to feel all of him. Dean can tell when he breaks. When he goes from slow to feral. He fucking _pounds_ Dean’s ass. The Omega howls as Cas’ Alpha cock jackhammers inside of him. He clutches the bed sheets underneath him, pleasure swirling deep inside him. He moves with the bed, the headboard banging noisily against the wall.

Dean’s always been the biggest guy at every bar he goes to. At every restaurant. At every blind date. Now, even though Dean is taller than Cas, even though Dean’s broader than Cas, Castiel makes him feel like an Omega. And Dean likes that. Likes feeling small and easy to manhandle and fragile and something to be cared for. 

It’s, in a weird way, kind of nice to have his ass completely fucked.

Castiel just doesn’t stop, either. Dean comes, a wave of pleasure coaxed from him. He releases onto his stomach and yet he doesn’t even realize. He raises his hands up, grabs the pillow under his head and hangs on for the ride.

Eventually, Cas picks him up and bounces him on his lap. “Like this?” Cas growls into Dean’s ear. “I’ll make you come over and over and over again, baby.”

Dean moans.

Cas lets out a deep, pleased chuckle, grips Dean’s hips tighter. He’s so gonna leave bruises. Not even a question. His grip is strong. He pulls Dean off his cock and then pulls him right back on. Dean can barely even move from how intense everything is.

Finally, _finally_ , Cas comes, right alongside Dean. His knot catches and his seed pours into Dean. For a moment, Dean feels content, happy to know that he’ll be having his Alpha’s babies. Then he realizes he’s on birth control. He feels a strange mixture of relief and sorrow. He wants Cas’ puppies, wants to be the mother to his children. He’s never felt for someone like that, and certainly he’s never felt that way for a one night stand. 

In that moment, wrapped in his Alpha’s arms, though, Dean knows that Cas is more than a one time fuck. He’s something better than that, something more special. He lets that thought carry him through Cas’ knot, into Cas’ arms, and into a deep, deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: dudewhatswiththeshorts.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't bite, y'all, I love company!!!!


End file.
